Blu Bolt
by Arachno-Lad
Summary: Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Duncan Devin has always banked on his father's success on weapons technology, but after an incident involving his weapons, he gains control over small pulses of electricity and uses this power to enhance himself in order to resolve some of the mistakes him, his family, and his company has made. *Based on Iron Man*
1. Prologue

*Kunar Province, Afghanistan. Present Day*

A line of three Army Humvees is seen roaming down the desert wastelands of Afghan with almost no civilization seen for at least a couple of miles away. One of them is heard play "Back in Black" by ACDC, three army men are inside along with a young well-dressed man with slightly rugged black hair and a goatee who was drinking liquor out of the bottle while bumping his head to the music. It is completely silent and awkward in the Humvee and the only sounds were the engine driving them, the music, and the sound of liquid splashing around in the bottle. The man looked around and saw the army men were sitting there with serious faces and were a bit intimidated by him.

"Seriously? Did you commanding officer order you not to loosen up? I feel like I entered the wrong vehicle, this was supposed to be the 'fun-vee'." He had said sarcastically breaking the silence and looking around for someone to speak. No one did however.

"This is crazy. What did I do? I feel you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey forest." He began to call out to the soldier sitting right next to him. He was thrown off by the rich man's question.

"We can talk, sir." The soldier simply answered him not looking at his direction.

"Oh I see, so it's personal?" He had said while drinking more liquor from the bottle.

"No, you intimidate them." A feminine voice came from the driver's seat. The bachelor was shocked to hear it and nearly spit out the liquor from his mouth.

"Good god, you're a woman. I honestly… couldn't have called that." He said wiping of some the drink that managed to escape his mouth and on to his lips.

"I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first." He tried to save himself from his previous comment.

"I'm actually these two's commanding officer." She simply stated to him.

"Well, we all know who the buzzkill is here. But, I guess if they had to listen to someone as good looking as you. You actually have really good bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now." He had complemented her and had raised laughing from everyone in the vehicle.

"Come on its okay, laugh, Hey!" He started to joke around with the soldiers. The one in the passenger seat looked back and raised his hand.\

"Mr. Devin, I have a question." He had shyly asked him.

"You know I hate that formal crap, just call me Duncan. Go ahead shot." Duncan had told him.

"Okay…Duncan, Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?" The soldier asked.

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins." Duncan gave a sly smile explaining it.

"Anything else?" He asked around the vehicle as the soldier next to him began to shyly raise his hand.

"You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" He remarked on his politeness.

"Is it cool if I take picture with you?" The soldier asked him.

"Yes. It's very cool." He simply told him, as the excited soldier started to pull it his camera from one of pockets. He handed it to the one o\in the front and he started pointing at the two. Duncan and the army man in the back started to get closer together for the photograph.

"I don't want to see this on your Facebook, Twitter, Instagram or whatever." He jokingly told him as the soldier posed with a piece sign.

"What are from 1975?" He patted his hand down and the soldier followed his wishes.

"No put it up, I'm kidding." He told him and he posed with it again.

"Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of job with peace." Duncan remarked snarkingly to his pose. The soldier in front was taking forever to take the picture and was trying to learn how to use it.

"Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings. Just click it." The one the back grew irritated that he had still not taken it.

During their activities, the Humvee in the front exploded spontaneously which surprised and alerted everyone in the "fun-vee".

"What's going on?" Duncan asked nervously as they started hearing gunshots cling against their vehicle.

"Contact left. Contact left." Their commanding officer yelled at her troops. She began to exit her vehicle with weapon at hand and was immediately shot down before being able to step foot on the ground. The soldier in the front began to load up and exit the vehicle as well.

"Jimmy, stay with Devin!" The soldier told his fellow soldier as he exited the vehicle.

"Stay down!" Jimmy told Duncan as he threw himself on top of him to protect the millionaire. The two watched as the other soldier was defending the two from the front of the Humvee. He was later shot in the head and his blood was splattered on the windshield which freaked out Duncan.

"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy screamed seeing his fellow army man go down. He began to load his weapon as well and started to head out as well.

"Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!" Duncan screamed as his last line of defense left the Humvee.

"Stay here!" Jimmy told him from the outside of the truck as his head was completely splattered on the side of the window along with penetrating bullet holes on the door. Duncan saw this and completely panicked. He didn't know what to do.

He opened the door and slowly made his way outside. The sound of the bullets hitting close by completely terrified him and began to serpentine to get away. Complete warfare was happening around him, as he ran towards a boulder to take cover.

He laid down behind it and began to try and call someone for help on his phone. When he started dialing he heard a large thump land next to him along with beeping. He looked to see what it was and it was a martyr with the text "Devin Industries" on it.

He began to run away from it, but it was too late for him and it blew up right in front of him. The force pushed him back and he landed on the ground with blood dripping from his face. He looked down to his chest only to reveal that the martyr had made it through his bulletproof vest and chest leaving a gaping hole in the middle. That sight completely traumatized him and he passed from the damage and shock.

He woke with blurry vision and could only see the color tan in front of him. He heard someone talking in a different language. Turns out the color tan he was seeing was simply a rugged sack placed over his head. When someone pulled the sack off his head he was hit with a blinding light and as looking around as his eyes adjusted. Once, his sight was visible he saw someone was recording him and that he was strapped to a chair he looked behind him only to find around 14 men with gun surrounding him, along with their main leader talking in a different language and pulling on Duncan's hair to show him off.

He knew exactly who these people were, but not on their intents with him.


	2. Chapter 1

***36 Hours Earlier. Las Vegas, Nevada***

"Duncan Devin. Visionary. Genius. American Patriot." A Loudspeaker went off as an audience of people sitting in tables in a dining hall started to applaud. Pictures of Duncan flashed on a projection screen onstage as the man from the loudspeaker kept going.

"Even from an early age, the second son to legendary weapons developer Joseph Devin quickly stole the spotlight and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at seventeen, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT." The Voice speaker explained the young entrepreneur as magazine covers and news articles with him in it flashed across the projection screen.

"Then, the passing of a titan." The voice had said as a news article about Joseph and Jade Devin passing away in a car accident.

"Joseph Devin's oldest son and Duncan's brother, Michael Devin, steps in to help fill the gap left by his legendary father. Until 8 years ago at age 21, the prodigal of the two returns and is anointed CEO of Devin Industries." The crowd clapped even louder as Duncan's brother Michael was seen clapping for him as well.

"With the keys to the kingdom, Duncan ushers a new era for his father's legacy with his brother backing him up as Vice President. Creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today Duncan Devin had changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe." The commentary and slideshow had ceased as everyone gave a round of applause for Duncan. An African American U.S. Colonel in the Army had walked on stage and began presenting an award.

"As a partner to Devin Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Duncan Devin." He presented the award as a fanfare and applaud was heard for him. He waited awhile and wasn't showing up.

"Duncan?" He called out and looked around. The Colonel looked down to Michael who was shaking his head in disappointment. He got up from his seat to go accept the award from his brother. A tall brown slender man in a business suit walked on stage and shock the award presenter's hand and grabbed the award.

"Thank you, Colonel" Michael told him as he raised the award up high.

"Thanks for the save." He whispered to him as he got off stage.

"This is just wonderful. Thank you all very much. Well…I'm not my Duncan." He told the crowd as they started to laugh at his comment.

"But if I were Duncan, I would tell you how honored I fell and what a joy it is to receive this prestigious award." He tried to come up with some BS so the crowd wouldn't question him.

"Duncan, you know…The best thing Duncan is also the worst thing. He's always working."

At the local casino, Duncan had blown off the award ceremony to gamble, meet up with the local hotties and maybe have a couple of drinks as well. He was at a crapes table being surrounded by fans and adorers as they watched him roll a dice.

"Work it! Come on!" He said as he rolled some pretty bad number and everyone was cheering him on anyways. He had someone hand him a drink and was about to go again, until being interrupted.

"You are unbelievable." A voice was heard behind him only to see the Colonel behind him.

"Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?" He sarcastically mocked his friend.

"Nobody roped me into doing anything! They told me, if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored." He explained to Duncan.

Of course I'd be deeply honored and it's you, that's great." He tried to cheer his friend up from his own mistakes.

"So when do we do it." He asked pretending to not know.

"It's right here. Here you go!" He told him furiously and put the award in his hands.

"There it is, that was easy. Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around." He sarcastically told him as he handed the award to a random woman to hold and started to play again.

"We're going to ride again! Give me a hand? He said picking up the dice and putting them up to the woman's face. She seductively blew on them and Duncan then raised them up to the Colonel's face.

"Okay, you too." He told him.

"I don't blow on a man's dice. I don't blow on a man's dice." He repeated himself and slapped his hand letting the dice roll on the craps table.

"There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Joseph, rolls! And…" Duncan shouted to everyone as the dice rolled the table. The dice stopped on two ones from each of them.

"Two craps. Line away." The table master had told them as the audience awed.

"See, that's what happens." Colonel Joseph told him as he tried to get Duncan to leave.

"Worse things have happened. I think we're gonna be fine. Color me up, will you?" He told him as they started to leave the casino. They walked outside and Colonel Joseph had to head a different direction from Duncan and his body guards.

"This is where I exit. Tomorrow, don't be late." He extended his hand and shook Duncan's hand goodbye.

"Yeah, you can count on it, DJ." Duncan shook back and told him.

"I'm serious!" DJ pointed at him as he walked away.

"I know. I know. Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's." He said as he passed a man dressed as Julius Caesar and handed him his champagne glass with some still in it.

"There you go." He told him as they walked away. He was about to leave being surrounded by his henchmen.

"Mr. Devin! Excuse me, Mr. Devin!" A young blonde haired girl with a tape recorder tried to approach him, but was stopped by his body guard.

"Bridgette Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" She introduced herself trying to get past his security.

"She's cute." Duncan whispered to his head of security.

"She's alright?" His head of security made sure it was okay with him first.

"Hi. Okay go." He smiled and let her close to him.

"Okay, you've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?" She started her tape recorder and started.

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." He responded.

"And what do you say about your other nickname, 'The merchant of death'?" She asked him another.

"That's not bad." He raised his chin in the air upon hearing it.

"Let me guess. Berkeley?" Duncan started to question her.

"Brown, actually." She corrected him.

"Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace. I'll start making bricks and beans for baby hospitals." He told her sounding annoyed that she tried to expose him.

"You rehearse that much?" She snapped back at him.

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime." He answered her with sarcasm.

"I can see that." She was irritated.

"I'd like to show you first-hand." He flirted with her.

"All I want is a serious answer." She demanded

"Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy." He told her straight and simple.

"That's a great line coming from the man that sells the sticks." She backlashed at him.

"My father helped conquer the Second World War. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero." He was annoyed at her last comment.

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering." She began arguing with him.

"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advanced medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding honey." He had thrown all this information at her.

"Wow. You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?" She answered unimpressed and sarcastically.

"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." He told her and she was a bit thrown off by the question her asked. She simply stared at him with an awkward look as he smiled smugly raising one of his eyebrows.

And of course with it being the old DD, He was able to seduce her to coming back with him and sleeping with him. It was a wild night for the both of them, but just another one night stand that Duncan's assistant has to deal with once she woke up.

Bridgette was sound asleep on Duncan's bed, alone and completely undressed only being covered by his sheets. A bright light had disturbed her slumber, but was still too half asleep to notice it.

"Good Morning. It's 7:00 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds." A robotic Female voice could be heard. Bridgette was alarmed by it and pooped from the bed to see what it was. She noticed that some shaders covering were undoing themselves and it began to show outside the house which was beautiful Malibu.

"The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m." The voice continued saying as Bridgette took in the view of his luxury house.

"Talk about a dream home." She said as she stared at the endless sea in front of her. She saw that only her panties and button up shirt that was part of her business suit was there and went to go look for Duncan, since he was missing.

"Duncan? Hey, Duncan?" She called out while wondering the house in the only cloths she was able to find.

She saw some of the priceless artifacts and touch pads that were scattered around the house. One of the pads had a dial on it and it took Bridgette's interest. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and reached for the dial. As soon as she touched it, one loud beep erupted.

"You are not authorized to access this area." The robotic voice told her as she backed away from the keypad.

"Jesus." She said turning around to be surprised again, by a red headed woman in business attire and had her hair tied in a ponytail.

"That's I.R.I.S. She runs the house." The red haired woman told her.

"I've got your cloths here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car outside waiting for you that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." She explained to Bridgette.

"You must be the famous Zoey Tanner." Bridgette had walked up to her knowing.

"Indeed I am." Zoey gave her a smile upon hearing the recognition.

"After all these years, Duncan still has you picking up the dry-cleaning." Bridgette told her while grabbing her garments. Zoey was offended, but simply let it go over her head.

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Devin requires, including occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?" She had said happily to her, even if she did insult her.

Meanwhile down stairs, Duncan was working privately on an engine to one of his classic cars while listening to music that was bumping on his loud speaker. After Zoey had dealt the so called "trash" she went down to where Duncan was at. She entered his workplace and turned down the volume in order to hear whoever she was talking on the phone with. She had also brought a small cup of his morning coffee.

"Don't turn down my music." Duncan sassed her as he continued working on the engine.

"You are supposed to be half way around the world right now." Zoey told him as soon as she hung up the call.

"How'd she take it?" Was the only thing he could think of saying.

"Like a champ." She answered a bit annoyed with him.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" He asked her.

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago." She answered him.

"That's funny I thought with it being my plane and all that it would just wait for me to get there." He had asked her as he paid no attention to other than the engine.

"Duncan, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door." She told him as she readied her notepad and pencil reading the notes she made.

"Doesn't it kind of defeat the purpose of having a private plane if it leaves before you?" Duncan said still on the other topic.

"That stock in Disney that you asked us to watch has finally opened up and we need to know…"

"What's your call?" He asked finally turning around to look at her.

"I think it's a good investment. I think it's incredibly overpriced." She explained to Duncan.

"I need it. Buy it. Store it. Maybe I could ask for a couple of requests that I've been wanting." He said getting up from his chair.

"I don't think they'll dedicate a whole section of Disneyland to you." She had told him as she followed to the kitchen located in the lower workshop they were in.

"Also, the MIT commencement speech…"

"Is in June. Please don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down there." He told her taking a drink from the refrigerator.

"Well, they're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes." She told him already scheduling it for him.

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plan?" He said getting close to her.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She smiled sweetly to him.

"You know I don't like it when you have plans." He had teased her.

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday." She told him.

"It's your birthday?" He asked not knowing.

"Yes." She simply answered.

"I knew that. Already?" He tried to play it off.

"Yeah. Isn't strange? It's the same day as last year." She told him sarcastically with a smile.

"Well, get yourself something nice from me." He told her.

"I already did." She responded.

"And?" He questioned.

"It was very nice. Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Devin." She had told him playfully and trying to be civil with him.

"You're welcome, Ms. Tanner." He said playing the same game she was. She handed him his tea cupped sized morning coffee. He downed it in one gulp and handed her the empty cup.

"I'm going." He exclaimed grabbing the keys to one of his fancy shmansey cars and headed to the airport with his head of security who was holding all his luggage.

About 2 Hours of driving to the airport, Duncan finally made it with a very unhappy DJ waiting for him on at the entrance of the plane with the Devin Industries name on the side of it.

"You're good! I thought I lost you back there." Duncan was laughing with his Head of security.

"You did, sir. I had to cut off across Mulholland." He told Duncan has he began to unpack his suitcases.

"What's wrong with you?" DJ had asked as Duncan and his lackey started to board the plane.

"What?" He genuinely asked him.

"Three hours." He simply said to him.

"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair." He explained entering the plane.

"For three hours. For three hours you got me standing her." He said stopping him at the door.

"Waiting on you now. Let's go. Come one." Duncan said entering the plane.

***Bagram Air Base, Afghanistan***

Duncan and DJ now have begun exiting the plane with military officials waiting to greet them.

"General." Duncan simply acknowledged one of them and shook his hand.

"Welcome, Mr. Devin. Looking forward to your weapons presentation." The general had told him upon meeting him.

"Thanks." He told him and started shaking hands with other.

"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Duncan started his presentation in with mountains and miles of sand and rocks around them. He was presenting to on duty soldier and high military officials.

"I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel in Devin Industries' Freedom Line. It is the first missile to incorporate our proprietary repulsor and newly founded arc reactor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far." He had explained and was signaling the officials to load the missile.

"Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." He explained as he gave another hand signal to start the launch. The missiles went up at an angle, started targeting, and fired. It launched in the air and halfway on it's descent to the ground it broke up into a lot of smaller missiles with blue pulses coming off.

"For your consideration, Thor's Dome." Duncan announced as the missile that was seen hitting the floor miles away illuminating in a giant electrical blue dome and a strong wind that was able to push Devin forward and some of the soldiers back.

After his successful presentation, Duncan decides to celebrate with a drink, as usual. He had hidden some Scotch bottles in one of military casings.

"I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace." He announced taking a jug from the cup he was drinking out of. He eventually went back for the full bottle when he finished.

He noticed he was getting a video call on his phone and low and behold, it was his brother checking up on him.

"Duncan." Michael was seen in bed due to the time difference.

"Mike, what are you doing up?" He said to him.

"I couldn't sleep till I found how it went. How'd it go?" Mike asked him.

"It went great. Looks like it's going to be an early Christmas." Duncan explained to his brother.

"Hey! Way to go, bro! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He had congratulated his younger brother.

"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" Duncan had asked him.

"Good night, Duncan." Mike dropped the call sounding annoyed. Duncan got into one of the Humvees and DJ was approaching it with him.

"Hey, Duncan." DJ called him and approached his door.

"I'm sorry this is the fun-vee. The hum-drum-vee is back there." Duncan pooped his head out the window and tried to shoo away DJ.

"Nice job." DJ simply gave his friend a smile.

"See you back at the base." Duncan patted his friend's arm as the Humvee started to drive away.


	3. Chapter 2

***First, sorry for the long wait and the last two chapters since they were just exact dialogue from Iron Man. I just wanted to rush the "personality and intro part" that was established in the film since college has been furiously taking its toll on me. I had the "If ain't broke don't fix it" mentality. Second, everything from here on out should start to differ like it did in my previous superhero story. Hope you enjoy!***

Duncan awoke in a cold sweat and was completely terrified of the nightmare he had. He was captured by an unknown terrorist group and they tortured beyond human capabilities and performed surgery on him and added and unknown device to his chest. Luckily it was a nightmare, right?

"Looks like someone's awake." Someone had said to him. Duncan finally opened his eyes and saw nothing but a cave around him with a steel door where the exit should have been. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. The man was reading a book and looked over to Duncan who was ragged and had a bandaged chest.

"I was beginning to think I had failed in the surgery." He said as he returned to the pages of his book. He was a small Caucasian man with so back dirty brown hair and was wearing a white dirty button up dress shirt, ripped, and glasses.

"Surgery, what are...?" Duncan tried to get up from where he was laid, but felt a tug on his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, friend. If you want to roam around, I suggest you take the battery around with you." He told him not leaving his focus from the book. Duncan looks back at a table next to him and saw a large car battery with wires that were leading to understand his bandaged chest. He was scared and began to tear his bandages in panic. As soon as they were ripped off, it wasn't a pretty sight. The center of his chest had large circular metal contraption with wires that were spreading across his chest and we'd stitched into his body.

"What the he'll did you do to me?!" He told him.

"You're not very appreciative to the man who saves your life." The man put down his book to talk to him.

"What does sticking this…what is this an electromagnet?" Duncan looked down and started tampering with the circular device. He was spinning the device and a small electrical shock emitted from the thing.

"Ow! Is this thing even safe?" He said keeping his fingers away from it.

"Odd. It shouldn't do that. It is what it looks like, a big piece of metal. When they tossed you in here, your heart was exposed to the part where you can see it pumping right from the whole in your chest. Your heartbeat was completely off and you were dying form it being exposed." He began to explain to Duncan who simply looked down at the chest piece.

"That little fix, protects your heart and sends a small electrical pulse to your heart and nervous for extra measures. Just think of it as a shot of coffee every 5 minutes or so." The man had told him.

"Is it permanent?" Duncan questioned him.

"For the time being, yes. Not unless you can pull flesh, tissue, or bone marrow out of thin air and be able to magical and surgically attach it to your body." He had sarcastically told him. Duncan was still in shock, but didn't show it, he covered his chest with the robes he was wearing. He looked around the cave and saw some cameras that were watching.

"Yup, you're still being watched. Except, not by Entertainment Weekly or Entrepreneur Monthly or whatever high end Hollywood pop culture news cast people watch now a days." He was very laid back for someone who was being held prisoner.

"Where are we?" Duncan ignored what he said. As soon as he questioned his answer was already knocking on the big steel door. A loud man's voice was heard behind it along with the sounds of it opening.

"Stand up and put your hands up if you value your life." The prisoner told Duncan and gotten up and put his hands behind his head.

A man accompanied by 4-5 soldiers had walked into the small hollow cave that the two were imprisoned. He was smaller than the two and had a long scruffy beard that had a smiling emerging. He began speaking to him in another language, it seemed that he was talking Dari, one of the main languages in Afghanistan.

"I'm…uh not getting what the big man is putting down." Duncan had told the whole room a bit confused by what the important man was saying.

"Let me translate. He said…" The prisoner was cut off.

"No. Allow me." The boss had interrupted him to begin speaking in English.

"It is always better to speak in native tongue, no?" The man had told him a bit off on his English as he was approaching Duncan.

"Anyway, welcome Mr. Devin! Sorry for the rough arrival. Only the brutalist for America's most notorious mass murder." The man had said praising Duncan where he stood, still with his hands up.

"I'm no murderer." Duncan had told him angrily.

"But of course. The weapons we buy from your company, very top notch my friend." He began patting him on the back.

"My company? But we would never…"

"Enough of small talk! We brought you here for one reason." The man's tone shifted from friendly to threatening in a matter of seconds. He interrupted Duncan and began to roll out schematics that he was holding previously on a small table where the battery powering Duncan's chest piece. It was schematics for the "Thor's Dome missile that he had showcased previously to the troops and general.

"You build this missile. We let you two go. Simple, no?" The man simply explained in his broken English. It was a tempting offer, but even Duncan knew what they planned to do with it. He wasn't letting his life sacrifice thousands of innocent people.

"That's not happening, ever." He simply stated to the man and his goons with a strict voice. The boss's demented smile turned into an angry grimace and he signaled the 4 armed men to grab Duncan and take him to another area.

They arrived simply to a room with a homemade well and a long picnic table with a basket a rags beside it. Three men began to forcefully lay Duncan down on the table, while the other held his large car battery connected to his chest. The boss walked over menacingly and began to place a large rag to cover his face.

"Let's see if old fashioned method will change mind." He simply whispered to Duncan as he couldn't see anything due to the dirty rag on his face.

Duncan could hear sounds of water being poured into a bucket and the water swishing around in it getting closer. The boss had scooped water out the well in a bucket and began pouring it on Duncan with the rag on his face. With the rage covering all his nostrils and mouth, it was extremely difficult to breathe. He was under the soaked towel begging for oxygen for at least 5 minutes before he gave into them.

"Fine! Fine!" Duncan gargled as the boss had poured the second bucket of water over his face. He stopped and ordered the men to pull off the rag and sit him up. He coughed up water and was gasping all the air he could.

"So the missile?" The Boss had curiously asked him as he put his ear near Duncan's mouth.

"I'll build your damned missile." He said angrily to him. The boss smiled at his new found answer and now told his guards to send him back to his previous settlement.

"Tell them exactly what you need, and they will get it for you. I hope you finish quickly. I am no man you like to keep waiting, Mr. Devin." The boss told him as he left the room.

Duncan watched in disgust as he left and as he was being dragged back to the other cave. He may have told them he was building the missile, but he had much bigger plans in mind.


End file.
